


Perce and Ollie in New York

by cabes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabes/pseuds/cabes
Summary: Percy is 40 years old living in New York City. He goes to a Quidditch game and finds one Oliver Wood as referee.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 17





	Perce and Ollie in New York

Percy Weasley climbed the stairs of a Manhattan subway station. He looked around to see exactly which direction he was facing. He was able to tell from the street signs that he was pointed north/south, but was it north or south? Annoyed, he walked a block east or west to determine which way he was in fact facing. Of course, he was going the wrong way. Damned subway system!

Percy had taken the day off and was on his way to the British Consulate General to renew his passport. He had been working for some time in the United States and maintained his Green Card, though he had little desire to become an American citizen. Percy had just turned forty and was happy to be in New York. He was now an editor at the Muggle New York Times and had made a name for himself in the Muggle world.

After the annoying bureaucracy of his consulate trip, Percy decided he wanted to take some time away from the city. This being Friday and considering that he had taken the entire day off from work, he made his way to the US Department of Magic’s closest apparition point near the United Nations. Apparition was highly regulated in the extraordinarily dense city. On entering the station, he saw a poster advertising a Quidditch game up at the West Point Wizarding Academy in an hour—the annual West Point/Salem game. He decided it would be worth the trip, as he hadn’t seen a Quidditch game in several years. Most of the Academy was buried within Bear Mountain, just a few miles from the Muggle West Point Military Academy. It was a gorgeous spring day, so it seemed to be the best thing to do.

Percy apparated to the Quidditch field on top of Bear Mountain, found a seat in a still empty stadium and waited. Within half an hour, the crowd came began to fill the stands. The first person on the pitch, the referee, was a tall, muscular, brown-haired man of Percy’s dreams. He reminded Percy strongly of Oliver Wood. Percy couldn’t count the number of wet dreams caused by Oliver during his seven years at Hogwarts. As soon as both teams took the pitch, the referee mounted his broom and soared into the air. Percy couldn’t help but be reminded as to how Oliver used to kick off the ground. Surely it couldn’t be Oliver up there, thought Percy.

The game lasted all of twenty minutes. West Point easily won, as usual. Percy was seated near a staircase leading down to the pitch, so he decided to see the referee up close. His foot had no sooner landed on the green grass when he heard, “Percy Weasley!” Percy turned his head in the direction of the shout. Holy fuck! Percy thought. It _is_ Oliver!

Percy made his way through the crowds to reach his old friend. “Hello, Mr. Wood! I had no idea you were in the States!”

“I didn’t know you were here either!” exclaimed Oliver, blushing. “Please, wait for me for like ten minutes? I want to shower and get changed into my Muggle clothes. I’d like to catch up on old times with you!”

“Yeah,” said a bashful Percy Weasley. “I’d like that too.”

* * *

Percy waited near the locker room for Oliver to exit. Upon seeing Oliver, he said, “Ready? Where do you want to go?”

“Is Horizon Alley good for you? I’ll drive.” Percy nodded his head and took Oliver’s hand for side-along apparition to New York’s version of Diagon Alley. Once there, they surveyed the fascinating shop windows. The Americans always tended to overdo everything, so Horizon Alley looked like a miniature Vegas Strip in the middle of Manhattan. After fifteen minutes of near silence, they agreed on a restaurant that had a large wine selection. Percy and Oliver were shown to their seats in the dimly lit, romantic Italian restaurant.

Oliver broke his silence. “God, Perce. It’s been, what, nineteen years?”

“Yeah... Ollie,” said Percy with a smile. He hadn’t heard Oliver’s pet name for him in many years. “I’ve been living in New York for almost all of it. I haven’t kept up with the news in England. I thought you were keeper for Puddlemere United?”

“Perce, we’re both forty now,” said Oliver. “I’ve got some grey hairs coming in. I’m too damned old to be playing Quidditch. This job opened up and I took it immediately. I had to get away from my fans. It was too much. What about you?”

“I had to get away from the Ministry. My overwork and exhaustion led to a stay in St. Mungo’s looney wing for a few months. I couldn’t go back to the Ministry after that. Also, I lost touch with my family again,” said Percy. “There was too much pressure on me to start my own family. I came out to them, but that didn’t matter. After my breakdown, I couldn’t take that kind of stress. I moved to New York and haven’t looked back.”

“So…” began Oliver. “You’re… gay?”

“Yep,” replied Percy. “You never realized it?”

“I only dreamed of it,” admitted Oliver, quite quietly. “Percy, I have a secret that I have wanted to tell you since we were twelve. I had the biggest crush on you in school. I dreamed of us being together. It didn’t happen, though. It led to a long, lonely, sad life. Yeah, I’m gay… and single.”

“Oh!” replied Percy, blushing a fine shade of Weasley red. “Um… wow… I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“Do you have someone?” asked Oliver.

Percy stared into Olivers eyes for a long moment. Shyly, he said, “I do now, if he’ll have me?”

Oliver swallowed a lump in his throat, tearing up, and said, “He will.”

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, “What the fuck did we just do!?” asked Percy, somewhat bewildered.

Oliver replied, “I think we just asked each other out. We might have just decided to spend the rest of our lives together. I’m not sure. So… you…”

“You’re the only man I ever loved,” admitted Percy. “I’ve tried to find you since you left Quidditch. Guess I focused on the wrong country.”

“I’ve been looking for you since the day after the Battle of Hogwarts,” said Oliver.

“It doesn’t sound like Ollie reads the New York Times,” said Percy. “You would have found me there.”

“Uh, no.” Oliver asked, “You really loved me and couldn’t get over your feelings for me? That was hell for you, no? It was for me.”

Percy laughed, “It was hell. That’s the polite way of putting it. You’re still gorgeous, you know. I have to tell you that I’ve changed in the ensuing years.”

“So have I,” said Oliver. “You, however, are as cute as ever. Not a single grey hair!”

“Honey, this ain’t my natural color. I’m shockingly turning grey.”

Oliver responded, “Perce, I never saw you as the type to worry about his looks. I’ve changed too. I’ve mellowed… a lot. I’m still intense and obsessive however.”

“So am I,” said Percy. “Mellow and intense and obsessive. I’m an editor with the New York Times. I live in Brooklyn. You?”

“Uh, you know my job. I also have a part-time Muggle job to keep my Green Card,” said Oliver. “I live in Cold Spring, just across the Hudson from the West Point citadel. It’s a Magical-Muggle village.”

“So… boyfriend…” began Percy. “We should probably take it slow. I mean, we must fuck tonight, though you must know that I won’t last long with you.”

“Slow is fine,” smiled Oliver. “Let’s rediscover each other.” Oliver paused. “You’re not a forty-year-old virgin, are you?”

Percy laughed heartily. “No! My God, no!”

“Neither am I,” said Oliver. “How about we take this dinner slow and then end the evening with a nightcap at my place.”

“Kiss me,” said Percy. After the luscious kiss, Percy said, “I have the entire weekend off!”


End file.
